Starting Somewhere
by peacelovespring
Summary: CS High School AU. Emma and Killian make weekly road trips to the next town over, trying to escape the monotony of small town life. Rated T because I'm cautious. Part of my December Scribbles Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Emma clattered down the stairs as she heard a car honk in the driveway. She grinned; he was always right on time. She checked her reflection in the entry way mirror one last time and headed outside. It was just starting to feel like fall and Emma wondered if she should have brought a jacket for tonight. These outings always started the same but it was impossible to predict what would happen after she got in the car with Killian.

He honked again because he liked to be obnoxious. She rolled her eyes as she opened the passenger door.

"Calm down, I'm on time!" She pulled on her seat belt and leveled a glare at him.

Killian didn't even blink as he tapped the car's clock. "No, you're two minutes late, thus the honking." He pulled out onto her street and turned on the radio. "Your evening's festivities may not have an exact start time but mine do." He was starting to creep into his superior and smug attitude.

Emma grabbed the aux cord and attached her phone. "Getting to the venue early to schmooze the night's talent does not warrant military time precision." They had this argument every time they ventured to the next town over. It was time for a subject change before they really got at each other's throats. "So who's playing tonight?"

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, understanding what she was trying to do, but taking the bait anyway. He launched into an explanation of some band that was doing incredible compositional work with a harmonica and a sitar. Emma smiled at his enthusiasm knowing full well that Killian would be one of the few people to enjoy this "revolutionary" and "mind-blowing" band. Small town life didn't exactly lend itself to exciting nightlife though, especially for the underage crowd, so it would probably be a packed house anyway.

Cadbury was only thirty minutes from Storybrooke but gave Emma and Killian the distance they needed to seek a little adventure. If Cadbury's entertainment offerings were slim, Storybrooke's were nonexistent. That they were away from the prying eyes of inquiring adults was only another bonus to these weekly road trips.

Soon enough, Cadbury's outskirts began to appear. "Alright, where am I dropping you off tonight?" Killian asked.

"Just down the street. There's a small Italian place off 7th." That was one of Killian's rules: drop-offs only in public places.

"And who is the lucky man?" Emma couldn't miss the sarcasm in Killian's voice. He did not approve of these rendezvous but he recognized that he didn't get much of choice. Emma was going to do what she wanted; he could at least offer his chauffeur services in an attempt to look after her.

"His name is Rob and he goes to the community college. Apparently going after his mechanic's certification. He's nineteen and originally from New Hampshire."

"Nineteen?" Killian _would_ focus on that small detail. "That's a three year difference, Emma." This was another argument they had constantly. He knew her response but she said it anyway.

"It's not a big deal, Killian. It's only dinner and we've been messaging for weeks. He's harmless."

Killian stopped the car outside one of those classic Italian places, checkered tablecloths peeking through the window. "I still don't think you should do this. Again."

"It's fine, okay? I'll see you at 10:30. Text if the show runs late." Killian was never late, even if the show hadn't finished, but Emma liked to give him the option. She climbed out of the car, already sending a message to Rob that she was here.

Killian watched as Emma headed inside and his chest squeezed. He hated these blind dates with older guys she found online. It was such a glaringly bad idea, he couldn't help but feel like an accomplice, like this was his fault. But Emma had a mind of her own and he wouldn't, couldn't really, stop her. He sighed and pulled away, grateful for the distraction the night's band would provide.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian walked out of the club to see Emma leaning against his car. She was scrolling lazily through her phone and her easy posture suggested she had been there awhile. He frowned as he got closer; usually her dates ended only when he dragged her away from her new "beau".

"Hey," he called. "How long have you been out here?"

Emma smiled when she saw him and stood up straighter, stashing her phone away. "Hey, not that long. I would have come inside but I didn't want to pay the cover for a show that was almost over, so I just waited."

"You should have texted me you were done. I would have left."

"Killian, its fine. It's not a big deal, buttt it is getting colder out here and I didn't bring a jacket, so…could we get in the car, now? Please?" Emma started jumping up and down. Killian smiled at her dramatic antics as he unlocked the driver side door. He got in and reached across to unlock her door; his car had lost the magic of power locks long before his brother Liam had passed it down to Killian.

He grabbed the aux cord as Emma cranked up the heat and tried to get warmth back into her hands. He glanced over at her before he asked,"So how was Rob?" He pulled out of his parking space and headed toward the highway.

Emma's long, drawn out sigh was really answer enough but she still answered him, "Rob was fine. Nice enough I guess, but kind of…bland."

"Is that why you ended things early?"

"I didn't end our date."

Killian was confused and shot her a look. Emma went on, "After dinner was over, he made sure I had a ride home then told me goodnight. Apparently he was ready for the evening to be over, so he just got in his car and drove off." Killian turned left towards Storybrooke onto the highway.

Emma spoke a little louder now, her frustration with the evening becoming evident. "I mean I've ended bad dates early before, but this was the first time a guy bailed out on _me_. How am I supposed to take that? Am I boring person?"

Killian laughed. "No, of course you're not."

"Well, apparently Rob did not agree. Who doesn't plan something after dinner for a Friday night date? Obviously he was not interested."

"Are you actually upset? I thought you said Rob was bland?"

"He was bland and I didn't really like him either, but the lack of effort is a little bit insulting. I guess its probably just my pride that hurts."

"Well, sure, Rob is obviously an idiot for not realizing how lucky he was to secure an evening with The Emma Swan." Emma smiled a bit at that. Killian continued, "And he can sod off for his blundering idiocy. You deserve someone better, Emma." He glanced over at her to make sure she caught that he was being serious.

Emma laughed at his condemnation of her date. "I know I deserve better and I know that I'll eventually find a great guy. Its just…" she trailed off, uncertain how to explain what she was thinking.

"Everything has to start somewhere, you know? I haven't had the benefit for a long time of growing up with people who loved and supported me unconditionally. It took fifteen years until I found a home where I felt _and believed_ that I was loved. I went through so many foster homes and parents for fifteen years before the Nolans took me in. They only adopted me nine months ago and I am so grateful to be in a better place now than I ever have been before.

But it took time and a lot of other really bad situations to find my place with the Nolans. And I've realized that to get what you want out of life you have to keep trying, and trying, until you get what you deserve and what you want."

Killian considered this for a moment. "So you keep trying with all these blind, and if I can say, terrible dates…so what do you want, Emma? What are you searching for?"

"I think I just want to be happy. I have a supportive and loving family now, and great friends." Killian grinned at her, obviously happy at the inclusion on her list.

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled too. "Yes, that includes you, you idiot. You all make me really happy and I'd like to round out the package with a boyfriend who makes me happy too."

"That goal seems easy enough, at least to identify."

"Yeah, its just all the lame-o dates I have to go through like tonight before I can get there. How hard does it have to be to just find one guy who isn't a complete asshole?"

"Swan, I'm sitting right here, you don't have to try so hard to wound my ego."

Emma laughed, as he intended. "You know what I mean, and you don't count-" Killian shot her an offended glare. "-because you're not in my dating pool. Of course if you weren't a decent guy I wouldn't even have any hope of finding a decent boyfriend."

"Glad to know that my gentlemanly behavior is an encouragement for you to date the entire male population," he teased.

"I have not dated the entire male population!" Emma protested.

"I think you have to concede that you're getting closer."

"These pep talks of yours are always so encouraging! How do I survive without you Killian?" He laughed as her tone got dryer with each syllable.

They were pulling onto Emma's street and as they reached her house, he answered slyly, "You obviously would not. Your life would be an ocean of darkness without my wit and humor!"

She pushed his arm because she didn't have an easy answer to his dramatics. Her life would be worse off without Killian Jones in it, but it's not like he needed to know that. "Good night, Killian. Thank you for the ride, as ever." She opened the door and started to climb out.

"Always my pleasure, Swan. Good night." She smiled at him and closed the door. He waited until she got the door open and waved at him one last time before disappearing inside. His life would be worse off without Emma Swan too.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma slid into Killian's car, an apology for running extra late tonight ready on her lips. "Hey, sorry I was having a wardrobe malfunction that I couldn't figure out so I had to change into a whole new outfit…" Emma trailed off as she finally looked at Killian and took in his outfit for the night. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Killian's cheeks colored at the sharpness in her tone and shifted in his seat. "I'm just trying out something new. It's really not _that_ different from my normal clothes."

He was wearing a dark blue button down with the top two buttons undone under what Emma assumed was a new black, leather jacket. Perhaps strangest of all, "Wait, did you get your ear pierced?" Killian's whole face was beet red from her scrutiny, as he started the car and headed down her street.

"Aye…just a few hours ago." His hand reached up to scratch behind his ear, and Emma realized she needed to tone down her surprise. "I just…wanted to try something new."

"It's a good look," he shot her a dubious glare. "I promise, it's working for you, all the change just caught me off guard. So…what's prompting this transformation?"

His turn onto the highway was a tad more aggressive than it really needed to be. "Nothing, Swan. I just, was ready for a change. You know when you wake up one day and realize that so few of your life decisions have been a conscious choice? That's what I realized about my wardrobe lately and I thought," he paused here dramatically to give her a pointed glare,"that I would test it out tonight, away from our classmates. But maybe I should have also done it when you weren't here."

Emma was laughing, "Hey, I am totally supportive of you figuring yourself out. And I'm totally on board for this whole outfit." She grinned widely, unable to stop herself. "But you pierced your ear!" Her laughs bubbled up infectiously and Killian couldn't help but grin wryly too.

"Maybe the earring was a spur of the moment decision," he conceded. "Liam was getting a tattoo this afternoon and, well, it's really boring to just sit there. So the new girl in the shop, you'd like her, her name's Tink. Anyway, she persuaded me to get something done so she could 'practice'. Next thing I knew there was a needle in her hand and she was counting down. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

Emma tried to get control of her giggles. "How's it feel now?"

"It's just warm, kinda itchy. Is it red?"

"Yeah, but just around the earring. Nice jewelry by the way." Emma giggled again.

"Stop it, Swan. I have excellent jewelry taste, don't be jealous."

"I'm only jealous of Liam because he got to see this glorious event happen!"

Killian could only roll his eyes. He enjoyed her happiness, but it was time for a subject change. "Anyway…who are you meeting tonight?"

Emma kept grinning at the absurdity of _Killian Jones_ with an _earring_. "His name is Neal. He's eighteen but not in school right now."

"Not in high school or not in college?"

"I guess…I had assumed college but now I'm not sure. He didn't really specify."

"Huh, okay. What else do you know about this Neal?"

"His profile picture is really cute. Much more attractive than Rob," Emma sniffed. "He likes to work on cars and he's taking me to the carnival tonight."

"Is that all? Not your usual level of background information for these dates."

"Well, I only had a week to question and investigate on Neal. These things take time, you know."

"I do. And since you're always so forthcoming, I think it's only fair that I share my plans for the evening."

"You aren't going to the club?"

Emma was surprised. Killian always went to the Jolly Roger on Friday nights. Ages ago she had tagged along. The music the club featured wasn't really her speed but she had gotten to know the cute bartender, Graham, that night. They went out once but their relationship was more friendly than could warrant any additional dates. But the next week, Emma had met a guy online who went to Cadbury's community college and they set up a date. Killian would drop Emma off in her public venue of choice, then head to his show. It had easily become a weekly ritual for them, and for Killian to not go to the Jolly Roger was unfathomable to Emma.

"No, of course I'm going, Swan. You can take a deep breath and quit giving me that flabbergasted look." She laughed; she had been giving him an incredulous look. "Last week the Roger hired a new promoter and obviously I made it a point to meet her. A new promoter could drastically change the whole integrity of the club, so I need to be certain this new woman would be up to the task."

"So what's her name?" Emma could see where this was going.

Killian flinched at being so transparent but continued anyway. "Her name is Milah. She's fantastic, really knows what sound she's looking for and has tons of industry contacts. This could be the beginning of something fantastic for the Roger. She could really put the place on the map."

"Killian, quit talking about music for a second and tell me more about this girl!"

"Just, talking with her last week was the first time I've had a conversation with someone who loves music nearly as much as I do." Killian glanced over at Emma, realizing she might be offended, but Emma just smiled, encouraging him to go on. "And, I felt like there might be a connection there, an indication of something more. Thus, the new clothes. And the earring. I'd like to impress her."

"It sounds like she should have been impressed with your enthusiasm alone for her new job. Why the extra effort?"

"Well, she's older than me."

"So?" Emma asked. It wasn't like she exactly dated guys her age.

"Really older, not just a few years."

Emma laughed. "You're making it sound like she's fifty, Killian. How old is she?"

"Twenty…six."

"Twenty-six! Killian, you're seventeen!"

"I'm aware of my own age, Swan."

"Nine years older than you! Goodness, Killian. I think you've lost the right to comment on the age differences between me and my dates."

"I know, its fairly hypocritical of me."

The lights of Cadbury began to come into view. "Very hypocritical! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this last week. You let me complain about Rude Rob all the way home when you had this in your back pocket the whole time!"

"You seemed upset!"

"I was, but this would have cheered me up!"

"Okay, I promise to be more forthcoming in the future."

"Deal, and that means you give a full report when we head back tonight."

"Fine, but there might not be that much to report on."

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be the case. Besides, I always know the right questions to ask to get you to spill all your secrets."

"I don't have that many secrets from you, Swan."

"And you won't have any when I finish!" Emma grinned, feeling triumphant.

Killian rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever you say. So where are you meeting your date tonight?"

"We're actually just meeting in front of the club, then we'll walk over to the carnival. The benefits of small town life, right? Neal's there, leaning up against that yellow bug."

"Wow, quite a classic. Those are hard to come by."

"Apparently the story of how he got it is really good. He wanted to save it for when we met in person."

"That's kind of a weird request, but I'm looking forward to the report back on that later."

"Alright, I can do that. I'll see you later."

"See you later. Have fun, Swan." He smiled at her as she got out of the car.

She grinned back at him before she closed the door. "You too, and good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I feel like I should note that in this particular universe, Neal and Milah are not related. :)**

* * *

Emma and Neal walked back to the club just after 11:30. It had been a fun evening and she was sorry to have it end but Killian and her needed to get back to Storybrooke. Neither one really had a curfew, but they tried not to push their luck. Neal stopped in front of his yellow bug and leaned back against it, pulling Emma with him.

"I had a good time tonight. Did you?"

Emma snuggled closer to him. "I did. Can I see you next week?"

Suddenly Neal was kissing her. She was caught off guard for a moment, but quickly returned his enthusiasm. Then she heard a throat being cleared behind her. It could really only be one person. She turned around, still holding Neal's hand, to see Killian standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. Most people would see Killian's unamused expression and run the other way, but Emma caught the glimmer in his eye. He was enjoying catching her in an uncomfortable situation. She rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to Neal.

"Goodnight, Neal. Thank you for a great time." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked away, grabbing Killian as she went.

"So, Swan, how was your evening?" Sometimes he was such an ass.

"The big brother act isn't flattering on you." Killian unlocked the doors to his car and got in.

"You spent almost the entire ride here teasing me. I have to get in my own shots where I can." Emma sighed loudly for effect before sliding into her seat.

"Since you asked, my evening was great. Neal was an unexpected gem. And he was a complete gentleman," she added with a pointed look at Killian. He laughed, not fazed in the least. "And how was your evening?"

He grinned, "My evening was also great, but why don't you tell your story first?"

"You're not getting out of telling me how things with Milah went, Killian."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Swan. I'm just trying to organize the storytelling, since it seems we both have exciting things to share."

She shot him a suspicious look before she started. "Well, we walked over to the carnival. He bought our tickets, which I took as a good sign."

"That is good form."

"Yeah, good form and all that. We rode on the swings, that new ride with the cages that rotate all the way around as they sling shot you back and forth, the Ferris wheel, the big slide, those spinny cups, and probably a couple of others that I'm forgetting."

"How did Neal handle the rides?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know if he's scared of heights? Does he scream a lot? Did he hang on to your arm in terror? Hey!" Emma punched him hard on his bicep. "You can't attack the driver, Swan! I could have killed us."

"You would not have killed us and I think you handle it. And it wasn't really _screaming_ per se, just yelling? In excitement?"

"He's a screamer, isn't he?"

"Okay, maybe, but I was screaming too. It's what you're supposed to do on carnival rides."

"Sure, Swan, whatever you say."

"Anyway, then we had a late dinner. Neal knew a guy at the food trucks and was able to score us some food."

"Carnival food is the best. What did you have?"

"There was some barbecue, a funnel cake, some kettle corn, these really great steak tacos, and a lemonade."

"A lemonade? Meaning the singular?"

"It was free food. That situation doesn't really lend itself to complaints."

"True enough. What else did you guys do?"

"That was pretty much it."

"Well, now. You left out the ending! Every good story needs a proper ending, Swan." HIs fiendish grin was back.

Emma contemplated hitting him again. "You saw the ending to my story. I didn't really think I needed to repeat that particular event."

"What, Swan? Not proud of the position you were found in with your young gentleman?"

"You sound like you are fifty when you talk like that, Killian."

"So you aren't proud of that goodnight kiss?"

"No, I'm plenty happy with that goodnight kiss. I just don't have anything more to share about it other than it happened."

"Uh-huh. That's totally what I'm reading from this situation."

"Okay, I've been talking quite enough, and you've heard all about my evening-"

"-Not _all_ about your evening-" He flinched away from Emma's glare at the interruption.

"-So now I think it's your turn. How did things with Milah go? How was your evening?"

"Well, at first, it didn't look so good. I usually get there and head back stage to meet the talent. In the past, it was usually Smee who let me and introduced me around. Now with Milah as promotor for the club, I assumed the same routine would continue. You know I can usually charm people into doing what I want them to do."

"Sure, that's one of your stronger skills."

"Right. So I start chatting with her, asking her about the band playing that night. Someone called Twelve Rocking Princesses. They actually are doing something really interesting called-"

Emma cut him off, "Killian, focus. What happened with Milah?"

"Right, sorry. So after a few minutes of chatting with Milah about the night's act, I ask if she'll take me backstage. Then she asks me why she would do that."

"Oh no."

Killian sighed, "Exactly. I try to explain that Smee would always introduce me to the band, but she wasn't having it. Then there was a crisis of some kind and she had to run off to solve it. That was the last I saw of her before the show started."

"Yeesh, not really a warm opening."

"Definitely not. I'd be lying if I said my confidence wasn't shaken a bit. But then I talked with Graham behind the bar about it and he helped reassure me. Reminded me that Milah had just started her job and she was probably just focused on that. He was right of course, so I decided to just focus on the show. Which is very good, I think you might have liked them."

"Extremely unlikely, but okay. Go on."

"And then as the show was wrapping up, she came over to the bar, downed two shots and asked me what my name was. She went on a rant about how the original band for the night had cancelled at the last minute and luckily the opening act had been more than happy to take the main slot. Apparently her first week has been 'hell on wheels', to use her phrase. Once she had relaxed a bit, she confided with me about who she was booking for the next week and we had a really pleasant conversation. She even complimented my earring."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bow down to the king." They passed a sign reading "Storybrooke: 5 miles".

"Har, har. We ended things on a really promising tone."

"Well, I'm really happy for you. So you'll see her next week, or did you ask her out?"

"She actually invited me to come up tomorrow to see the show. The band is supposed to be brilliant. They're called the 'Merry Men' and they're using a lot of strings mixed with an overall earthy theme, it should be really interesting."

"Two Cadbury trips in one week? You must really like this girl."

"I do, and she particularly asked me to come, so I wasn't going to say no."

"I think it's a good sign. She wouldn't ask if she wasn't interested, right?"

"Obviously, I'm hoping not. Do you want to come along? You could see Neal again."

"I have plans with Ruby for tomorrow and to cancel girl time for a date is a friendship sin. Besides, I like my dates to call me for a second date."

"So you think you'll see Neal again?"

They were turning onto Emma's street."I do, but probably not until next week. We didn't exactly have an instant spark but we had fun tonight. We could probably build towards something."

"Well, I hope this guy turns out to be what you want." Killian stopped in front of her house.

"I hope MIlah does too. Let me know how tomorrow goes."

"I will. Goodnight, Swan."

"Goodnight, Killian."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's relationship with Neal progressed like a bolt of lightning over the next three weeks. He had called her the next morning and asked if he could take her out to brunch, since she had plans with Ruby that night. Then he started calling her each night, "just to hear her voice". They had another date on Friday where they got so wrapped up in each other, Killian literally had to come and drag her away so they could go home. Neal came to Storybrooke again that Saturday and Emma had showed him around town.

They were in constant contact throughout the week until they could see each other the next weekend. Emma was entranced. Neal was always interested in what she had to say and was constantly pushing her to new heights. Emma knew it was probably just the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but things were so blissful she didn't even try to pick at their cracks.

The problem was that Neal didn't really like Killian all that much. Neal was perfectly nice but a touch more snarky than he really needed to be whenever he had to interact with Killian. Killian for his part maintained his "good form" and was polite when he dropped Emma off or picked her up. He only ever commented on Neal's ability to find free things and that he was too old for Emma. To which Emma always replied, "Twenty-six." The reminder of Milah's age always managed to shut Killian up.

Killian's relationship with Milah was progressing too, but much more slowly than Emma's new relationship. Emma had met Milah once over the last three weeks and while she seemed nice enough, there was something about Milah that Emma didn't quite like. Maybe it was the way Milah had kept casually touching Killian or the way Killian seemed to forget everyone else was in the room when Milah started talking. But that was ridiculous, because that would mean Emma was jealous, and Emma never got jealous.

It was just weird to see Killian be interested in someone for a change. Emma was with Neal now, anyway. There was absolutely no reason for Emma to get a knot in her chest and find it hard to breathe when Killian casually touched Milah back. There was no reason for Emma to clench her teeth when Killian referred to Milah as "love". Killian called everyone "love"; that wasn't special. There was no reason for Emma to feel dizzy when Killian spent the entire drive from Cadbury to Storybrooke telling her about what Milah said, and what Milah did, and wasn't it so funny what Milah said, Swan?

Emma wasn't jealous. There was just something off about the way Milah treated Killian. As his best friend, Emma was determined to pin down exactly what was wrong with their relationship. That was what she was doing tonight, when her and Killian would meet Milah at the Roger later to see a show. Emma had invited David and Ruby along, because it never hurt to have witnesses and a second opinion. And Neal would be there, of course, Emma thought slightly belatedly.

Emma hadn't actually seen Killian much this week. He had been spending almost every night in Cadbury, helping Milah prepare for tonight's show. They had passed each other a few times in the hallways at school, but there was never enough time to properly catch up. Emma adjusted her dress in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs. Ruby was meeting them at Emma and David's house and then Killian would come and drive them all to Cadbury.

Emma heard a car honk out in the driveway and she smiled. Killian was so obnoxious sometimes. She opened the front door to see Killian climbing out of his car.

"Is Ruby not here yet? And where's Dave?"

"Clearly not. David said something about checking on Robin but that he'd be back soon, and Ruby was coming from her shift at the diner. You're early though, so come inside."

"If I'm early, then why are you ready to go?" he said as he came inside.

"I like to mix up my routine every once in a while, to keep you on your toes." His responding grin made Emma's heart clench and she reminded herself he had an almost-girlfriend. "I did forget to grab my phone though, so I'll be right back."

When Emma came back downstairs, Killian was chatting with David about the band playing that night and Ruby was touching up her red lips. Emma's anxieties about the night disappeared as she saw her friends gathered in one place; everything would work out in the end.

"Okay, we ready to get this show on the road? Killian might leave us behind if we wait any longer." Ruby and David laughed at Emma's joke and led the group outside.

"I might leave you behind, Swan, but Dave and Ruby are my guests tonight. You've had plenty of warnings from me to know about the importance of timeliness by now." Emma laughed because he was right, and more often than she would ever admit, she was late on purpose just to aggravate him.

The drive to Cadbury went by quickly as the small group gossiped about the drama that had exploded that week at school. David and Killian's friend Robin had gotten himself into some trouble when he had started dated Regina, the half-sister of his ex-girlfriend Zelena. Apparently the sisters were not that close and all week had been openly throwing insults at the other until they actually started trading blows at lunch earlier today. It hadn't been pretty and Robin was quite upset at all the drama he had started. Robin was originally supposed to come with them but had decided that he had better stay in this weekend until things had calmed down.

They soon pulled in to the main drag at Cadbury and Killian parked near the club. They still had an hour before the show started but thanks to Killian, they were all going to meet the band playing tonight.

The Jolly Roger was mostly empty and dark when their small group walked in. There were a few lighting and sound technicians up on the stage working through the last bits of rehearsal with what Emma assumed was the band. Graham was already behind the bar, stocking a few last items for the night. He waved them over when he noticed their group.

"Hello, Killian, and Emma, its always lovely to see you. I don't think I've met your other friends though." Emma tried not to feel awkward around her exes and Graham was always very kind to her. Emma just realized though that Neal would also be here tonight and probably wouldn't be too happy to learn that Graham was her ex.

Killian introduced David and Ruby, who saw her opportunity and was pouncing. Emma smiled as Graham became a little flustered under Ruby's full offense. Maybe Graham would be distracted enough to not talk to Neal at all tonight.

Killian's attention was back on the stage. "Look, there's Milah. We can probably go meet the band now, if we want." Emma and David moved that way with Killian, but Ruby promised to "catch up in a bit". Emma doubted they would be seeing her again anytime soon.

"Killian, you made it!" Milah said as she noticed the three of them reached the stage. "And Emma, its nice to see you again." She nodded slightly at Emma before turning to David. "We haven't met though, my name is Milah."

"I'm David, Emma's brother and Killian's friend."

"Oh, Dave, Killian talks about you a lot." She smiled, then waved the band over. "I'd like you to meet tonight's talent. They're actually originally from your town, Storybrooke is the name, right?" Emma restrained herself from rolling her eyes, annoyed at Milah apparent forgetfulness, but tried to keep a friendly smile on her face as the band came over.

Milah grabbed Killian's arm and pulled him forward in front of David and Emma. "Killian, I want you to meet Snow White and the Dwarfs. This is Mary Margaret, the lead singer, and that's Leroy, Doc, and Tom." Milah pointed to three men who looked a little burly and grumpy to Emma to be musicians. The woman was the image of a princess though, with her fair skin and black hair and kind smile. Emma thought their band name was very fitting.

Mary Margaret shook hands with Killian and thanked him for coming. She peered around him to see David and Emma. Killian noticed her interest and quickly introduced them. "This is my friend Emma, and her brother David." Mary Margaret smiled warmly at Emma before outright beaming at David. The light in the club was dim, but Emma could swear Mary Margaret's cheeks were turning red. Emma looked over at her brother and saw that he looked dazed and was _definitely_ blushing as he stammered out a hello. Emma looked over at Killian to exchange grins with him. Emma wondered if they would be taking either Ruby or David back with them to Storybrooke tonight.

Milah looked back at the bar and started waving at someone she saw there. "Oh good, he made it. Killian, I'm so excited to finally introduce you!" Emma saw her confusion mirrored on Killian's face. "This is my husband, Rumple."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma could have sworn that Milah said this man in front of them was her husband. But that was impossible, because Killian wouldn't be interested in a married woman. That wasn't good form, and Killian was always a gentleman before anything else. Milah surely would have mentioned a husband by now to Killian if she was married, but she hadn't. So this was impossible, right?

For all the trouble Emma was having processing this new information, Killian was completely bewildered and shocked. His eyes were wider than Emma had ever seen and he kept looking from the man, Rumple, over to Milah, then back. Color was blossoming on his neck and creeping up his face and Emma could see his chest rising and falling very quickly. He was panicking and Milah just kept droning on, completely oblivious to Killian's reaction to this introduction. Emma saw that it was time to get Killian away from here before he completely broke down.

"Uh, I have to use bathroom. Killian, show me where it is," Emma interjected, completely cutting off Milah, before she grabbed Killian's arm and effectively towed him away. She didn't stop to listen to Milah's attempt to intervene, but just kept going past the bar and into the back stockroom. Graham attempted to reprimand her for going into a staff-only space but he took one glance at Killian's face before nodding permission at Emma.

She steered Killian over to some crates and sat him down. His face was completely red now, and his eyes stared unseeingly ahead. Emma rummaged around until she found a bottle of water. She opened it and pressed it against Killian's lips, hoping it would calm him down a bit. He sputtered at first when the water hit his mouth but recovered quickly enough to avoid spilling it all down his chin and chest. His eyes snapped to Emma and he grabbed her wrists.

"How does she have a husband? Why did she not tell me she was married? She just sprung that on me, like it was nothing. How does she have a husband?" Killian's voice was rising and reaching near hysteria. Emma wanted to step back, unsure of how to help Killian. She looked around the stock room, looking for something, anything that would help. Her eyes landed on the seemingly endless boxes of alcohol. Maybe something stronger than water would snap Killian out of this panic attack.

She pulled one arm out of Killian's tight hold and reached into the nearest crate and pulled out a bottle of rum. That wouldn't have been her first choice in any situation but desperate times called for desperate measures. She pulled away her second arm from Killian to open the bottle and Killian's head dropped down into his hands. Emma tugged his chin up and then pressed the bottle against his lips once again. Had his eyes always been this blue?

Whatever Killian's subconscious had been expecting it was not the sudden burn of liquor and he promptly spat it out, covering Emma in the sticky liquid. She recoiled instantly and that, more than anything, snapped Killian out of his reverie and back to the present.

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Oh, Emma, love, shit. I'm so sorry. Is there a towel back here?" He scanned the top shelves behind and above Emma's hand and pulled down a small black towel. "Shit, I'm so sorry. You surprised me is all." He went to dab the towel against Emma's dress but stopped when he realized the rum was concentrated on her chest. The tips of his ears, the last part of him that had been a normal flesh color, blazed instantly bright red.

Emma could feel herself blushing too as she took the towel from Killian's hand and patted herself dry. The stock room suddenly felt much too small and Killian felt much too close for the first time in their friendship. She cleared her throat and stepped back, trying to distance herself from whatever had just sparked between them. "So, uh do we want to talk about what just happened with Milah or pretend everything is normal and fine?"

Killian was staring at Emma and she wondered if he had heard her question. She was trying to think of how best to handle this situation, but she didn't really have a precedent for what to say to your best friend when his current love interest revealed she was married.

"I don't know how long we can stay in here before someone comes to check on us. Do we go back out there?"

Killian reached up to scratch his neck and looked up at the ceiling. His voice was soft, "I really don't know what do now." He looked down back at her and Emma realized she needed to take charge here.

"Let's go back to Storybrooke. I think its time for us to leave." Killian gave her a small smile and reached out to squeeze her hand. Emma kept going, "Okay, here's the plan. I'll go out and let David and Ruby know we're leaving while you head outside to the car and I'll meet you out there in five minutes. Ready?"

"Ready." Killian squeezed Emma's hand again then went to the door. Emma peered out the small round, galley window, searching for any sign of Milah but only saw the back of Graham's head.

Emma pushed the door open and pulled Killian after her. She sent him towards the entrance, then headed towards Ruby, who was still flirting her way into Graham's heart.

"Hey, so Killian and I need to leave. We're going to head back to Storybrooke." Emma quickly explained the situation to both of them and told Ruby that they were leaving as soon as they could get outside.

Graham looked at Ruby and offered a ride back to Storybrooke after his shift behind the bar. Ruby was delighted at this prospect and hugged Emma goodnight and promised to talk to her tomorrow.

Emma looked around the club for David and saw him still hanging around near Mary Margaret, who was talking to Milah. And her husband.

Emma turned back to Ruby and opened her mouth, but Ruby beat her to it, "We can make sure David has a ride. You go ahead and head out." Emma smiled at her and turned around towards the entrance.

She walked out of the main doors and saw Killian idling on the curb. She grinned and headed in towards him, when Neal stepped right in front of her, blocking her path. She faltered for a second and stepped back. Emma had completely forgotten that Neal was meeting her here.

"Babe! You didn't have to wait outside for me!" He moved in for a hug and kissed her quickly. "Should we go in? We're not paying the cover, though, right because your friend knows somebody here?"

"Uh, actually. I was just leaving. Killian needs to go back to Storybrooke."

"Oh, okay! So where are we going instead?"

"No, I'm going with Killian. He needs me right now, so we'll make plans for another night, okay?" She went to kiss his cheek and walk away, but he grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"Wait, you're ditching me? To be with him?"

"Well, I'm not ditching you on purpose. Killian is my best friend and he needs me right now. Our plans are going to have to be put on hold is all."

"No, thats not what's happening here. You're choosing to go with him, rather than stay here with me."

"Neal, this isn't a you versus Killian moment. If I'm choosing anything its to take care of a friend."

"No. You have to make a choice. Me or him? Are you going to stay with me or run away with Killian?"

"You're giving me an ultimatum? Seriously?" Emma yanked away from Neal's hold and she heard a car door open.

"Swan, is everything okay?" Emma turned towards his voice and saw that Killian had gotten out of the car, concern written all over his face.

"Emma, who are you going to choose? Me or him?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is it, the last chapter! See the end for more.**

* * *

" _Swan, is everything okay?"_

" _Emma, who are you going to choose? Me or him?"_

Neal was talking but Emma could only focus on Killian. He had gotten out of his car when he saw Emma break away from Neal's hold and his only concern was if Emma was okay. Killian must have seen Neal approach Emma and wondered if she would still leave with him, but his focus was still on her. It occurred to Emma that Killian had never made her feel like she had to pick him over anyone else. He always left the decision up to her and was there for Emma whenever she needed him.

She smiled at Killian and answered him first, "I'm fine. Give me one-second." He smiled and got back in the car.

Emma turned around to deal with Neal. "I'm going with Killian. I don't have to make a choice here since there was only ever one option: him. Goodbye, Neal."

Emma walked away and got in Killian's car. There weren't many moments in her life when she felt sure that she was doing the right thing and this was definitely one of those moments. Emma saw Neal sputtering with rage through the window but blessedly Killian knew to just drive away. Emma wasn't interested in hearing anything more from Neal.

They made it about five miles out of Cadbury before either of them spoke. Killian cleared his throat. "So this has been an eventful evening. And not really in the manner I imagined."

"Yeah, I can't really say this is how I saw the evening going either. What went differently for you?" She laughed a little then; she could guess how Killian saw this night going.

"Sure, Swan, laugh at my pain. That is the exact right way to show sympathy for your dearest friend," but Killian was laughing too. "I have to say the 'I have a husband' line was _quite_ surprising. And then to have her just continue carrying on, as if she wasn't dropping huge news on me." He sighed, the first sign of frustration that Emma had seen since they left the club. "I think the only reason I care is because she made me feel foolish. She flirted right back at me each time, and she never gave me any reason to think that my attentions were misplaced."

"I'm not defending her here, because she totally should have handled that situation better, but she probably just liked the attention."

"Aye, she probably did." Killian shook his head. "I think I'd like to put this behind me and just forget it happened." He looked over at Emma, a smirk tugging at his lips. "So you walked away from that Neal fellow, huh? I always knew you had excellent taste. What was he going on about anyway?"

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes, remember Neal's antics. "He was upset that I was leaving you and ditching him. He didn't even let explain the circumstances but just seemed to latch on to the idea that I was picking you over him."

"Picking me over him? What a ludicrous idea. We aren't dating."

"That's apparently not how he saw it. He gave me an ultimatum that I'm sure he thought was quite threatening."

"An ultimatum…" Comprehension dawned on Killian's face. "Oh no, Swan, tell me he didn't…"

"He totally did. He said I had to choose between the two of you."

"Good Lord. He is such a first class idiot."

"That he is. One of the many reason I didn't choose him."

Killian was quiet for a moment before he asked, "Do you mean you didn't choose him, or do you mean you chose me?"

Emma looked out her window. They were about halfway between Storybrooke and Cadbury; the effective equivalent of the middle of nowhere. She knew there were fields hidden out there in the darkness but at the moment she could only see herself reflected in the faint glow of the console lights. She could also see Killian behind her in the window, glancing over at her every so often as she considered his question.

She turned in her seat so she could face him. Killian was her best friend and she was a little embarrassed of how she decided to walk away from Neal, but she knew she could tell him anything.

"I think I was jealous of Milah. Which I know is ridiculous because I was with Neal, but I felt threatened by her. For the first time that I could remember, someone else was receiving your attention, and that felt wrong to me. And it made me suspicious of her. I was sure she was hiding something, which was I invited David and Ruby. I thought maybe they could help me decide if she was actually as suspicious as I thought she was. I had no idea that she would turn out to be married though.

And then, we were in the stock room and for the first time I realized that we could be…more than just friends. That thought was terrifying and overwhelming because I didn't know how to handle it. Where would I be if we weren't friends? So I backtracked and sidestepped to focus us both back on the issue at hand, which luckily was fairly substantial.

Then Neal showed up and started throwing his insecurities and ultimatums around. When he asked me to choose, it didn't even occur to me to walk away from you. Do you remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago, after that terrible date with Rob and right before I met Neal?"

"Aye, of course, we talked about what we wanted and you said you wanted to be happy."

"Right, I did. I think I've realized that when it comes down to it, I would always pick you. No one else has ever really come close to how happy you make me."

"I am pretty special." She snorted and pushed him. He laughed back at her, "I'm only teasing."

"I'm wondering what you want. What are you looking for Killian?"

Emma had been carefully watching his face, to gauge how he was taking her explanation. Killian smiled over at her, before focusing back on the road. "Swan, I'm not looking for anything. I haven't been since I met you. We just fit together, almost instantly. I was happy to be your friend and I hoped that eventually we might grow into something more, but being your friend first and always was the most important thing."

"And you weren't ever going to say something? You were just going to let me blunder around forever?"

"I might have said something eventually, except something else came up in our talk a few weeks ago. You explicitly said I wasn't in your dating pool. How was I supposed to take that?" He looked over at Emma again, but she was speechless. She had said that, she remembered now. "Then you started dating Neal and seemed happy with him. I was willing to ride out that relationship, just like I had with all the other ones."

"You are an insanely patient person. You were really just going to wait around until I stopped being an idiot, weren't you?"

"I'm not that patient, obviously. If I was, I wouldn't have tried to distract myself from your dating life by focusing my attention on Milah. Although maybe I should be grateful, if it made you jealous."

A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth and Emma shook her head, unsure of what to say. She _had_ been jealous, but she didn't need to say it out loud again. She decided to take his hand instead and ask, "So what happens now?"

"Well, we have to start somewhere. Where do you want to go?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter."

"But together?"

"Together."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for following my little story! All the views and follows have been immensely motivating so thank you for that :) :) :) This is part of my personal challenge to write and publish a bit of fic each day in December. I'm going to be posting a new story tomorrow, so maybe I'll see you around, again? Cool, sounds great! :) 3 - M**


End file.
